dr_stonefandomcom-20200223-history
Ukyo Saionji
|romaji = Saionji Ukyō |race = Human |gender = Male |height = 173 cm (5'8") |hair = Blonde |eye = Green |status = Petrified |petrification = Year 2019 (Petrified by Unknown) Dr. Stone Manga — Vol. 1 Chapter 1, is Petrified along with all of Earths Human Population. Year 5739 (Revived) Dr. Stone Manga — Vol. 6 Chapter 50, first appearance meaning he was revived that year. Year 5741 (Petrified by Kirisame) Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 103, is Petrified along with majority of the Perseus Crew. Year 5741 (Revived) Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 122, is revived along with Yuzuriha and Chrome. Year 5741 (Petrified by Ibara) Dr. Stone Manga — Chapter 133, is petrified while chasing Oarashi |nationality = Japanese |occupation = SDF Navy (Formerly) Submarine Sonar Operator (Formerly) Dr. Stone Manga — Vol. 8 Chapter 67, Gen reveals Ukyo's previous occupation to Senku. Scout |affiliation = Tsukasa Empire (Formerly) Kingdom of Science (Current) |mangadebut = Chapter 50 (Minor) Chapter 64 (Named) |animedebut = Episode 10 (Cameo) |colorscheme = #ffdb40 |name = Ukyo |weight = |imagegallery = Yes }} |Saionji Ukyō}} is a modern-day survivor who was revived by Tsukasa Shishio. He is one of the Five Wise Generals of the Kingdom of Science. He always proposes the use non-violence, but will relent if not possible. Because of this, he will push to use Gen's mentalist trickery. Ukyo is in charge of intel gathering and security. Appearance Ukyo is a slim young man with short, blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears an orange cloak, a paper cap, and always carries a bow and quiver on his back. Personality He is pacifistic and dislikes needless bloodshed. While he initially joined Tsukasa's empire as he believed it to be the only way of survival and looked away from Tsukasa's breaking of statues (which is the equivalent of murder), he chose to side with Senku and his kingdom of science under the condition that not a single life would be lost. When Senku fulfills his promise, Ukyo fully sides with the Kingdom of Science. He is notably intelligent, managing to quickly deduce that the Lillian talking over the telephone was Gen in disguise and managing to keep Senku's allies alive while they were in the Tsukasa Empire without alerting Tsukasa's suspicions. He also prefers to use his archery to corner his opponents rather than outright murder them though may be willing to murder if forced to. Abilities and Skills Super Sensitive Hearing As a result of his long career as a sonar technician while working for the SDF Navy, Ukyo now has extremely sensitive hearing which allows him to locate a target with pinpoint accuracy by sound alone. Archery skills He has tremendous skill with archery, managing to shoot arrows at Magma and Chrome that made it look as if he was trying to pursue them, but purposely shooting so they would hit close to their bodies, but miss. In addition, he is skilled enough to shoot an arrow to save Chrome from falling in a waterfall. It is unknown whether he learned archery before or after the petrification. Intelligence Despite Gen managing to perform a perfect imitation of Lilian's voice, Ukyo is able to tell it was Gen simply from deducing that Gen wasn't tired from singing for a long period of time like how the real Lilian (or any other singer) would be. Bilingual Ukyo seems to be fluent in both Japanese and English. He speaks English to Senku using his buried phone in order to conceal their conversation from the others present. Stats History Before he was petrified along with the rest of humanity, Ukyo was a sonar technician in the SDF navy. Not much else is known about his past. After being depetrified, Ukyo serves as one of Tsukasa's top lieutenants as a scout. Synopsis Communications Arc He finds Gen, Magma, and Chrome while they are setting up a phone and he corners them with his arrows. He captures Chrome. He lies to Tsukasa that they were going for more revival formula, and not making a phone. Relationships Trivia *Of the Five Wise Generals, Ukyo doesn't have many chances to use his talents. Site Navigation ru:Юкио pl:Ukyo Saionji Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Pre-Petrification Humans Category:Tsukasa Empire Category:Article Stub Category:Reformed Characters Category:Kingdom of Science